The prior state of the art implies methods and devices by which the emptying of the wall is obtained by blowing compressed air towards the bottom of the well in a special pipe coaxially inserted inside the water delivery pipe, the air being blown in in such a way that the bottom water goes up into the internal hollow space existing between the delivery pipe and the air pipe, and is discharged through the valve located at the top of the delivery pipe.